Cosmic Cube
Equipment Synopsis The Cosmic Cube 'are immensely powerful artifacts within the Marvel Universe. They are created out of energy from another dimension and those who wield it to literally reshape reality around them. Virtually anything is possible, from the raising of mountains and commanding the power of the elements to opening dimensional portals and transforming enemies. Sentient beings wanting to create a Cosmic Cube must first generate a force field to open a rift to another dimension inhabited by the Beyonders, allowing the extra-dimensional energy to filter through the rift. When entering the Earth's dimension, the energies can be held in a matrix, and the force itself would shape the matrix into a perfect cube. It would also provide the Cube with its almost unlimited power. Equipment Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Marvel Comics Name: The Cosmic Cube Classification: Extra-Dimensional Energy Unit Wielders: '''Thanos, Doctor Doom, Red Skull, Reed Richards and many others '''Special Abilities: Reality Warping (The Cosmic Cube's main ability is that of "Wish Granting", which is basically alteration of reality on a massive scale), Space-Time Manipulation (Cosmic Cubes contain their own compressed flow of time and space. Wielders also can alter the space-time), Energy Manipulation (Users of the Cosmic Cube are capable of wielding the energy emanated by The Beyonders), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Through The Cosmic Cube, beings can manipulate matter and even transmute existing things into something else), Creation (Cosmic Cubes can create things from nothingness), Fusionism (The Cosmic Cube is capable of merging entire realities at one), Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Through The Cosmic Cube, users can alter the laws of reality and actively change how physics works), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Powered a particle beam that emits Anti-Matter), Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation (Capable of making the effects of it's alterations seem like illusions and make users percieve them as either real or fake), Size Manipulation (Able to make users the size of entire universes), Ressurection (Brought back many abstracts from being), Biological Manipulation (Has the ability to alter the very structure of other beings), BFR (Can sent other opponents to alternate dimensions), Power Absorption (Capable of absorbing the powers of those who's used it), Causality Manipulation (Messed with the laws of cause and effect) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Cube Beings such as Kubik pose a threat to the multiverse, should he fights The Super Adaptoid and that their capable of breaking down the foundations of the multiverse. Surfer with the powers of a Cosmic Cube recreates the Universe, then resurrects and destroys Galactus. Glorian was capable of becoming as powerful as Eternity through the use of The Cosmic Cube. he Badoon used a Cube to keep dozens of Celestials imprisoned) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Cosmic Cubes are capable of effecting The Abstracts, who reside beyond the influence of linear time and space) 'Range: Multiversal+ '''(When used to it's full potential, The Cosmic Cube is capable of causing massive damage to the entire multiverse and beings who's power originates from it, such as The Cube Beings, are capable of destroying the multiverse) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes '''Material or Element: '''Extra-Dimensional Energy '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: '''Any being can use a Cosmic Cube, however it's power varies on who uses it Category:Weapons Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Time Benders Category:Size Users Category:Absorbers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Tier 2